


More Than Flaws

by RazzGamer5



Series: 2020 A3! Rarepair Week Fics [4]
Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: A3! Rarepair Week 2020, Character Study, Drabble, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort (?), M/M, Multi, a3rarepairs2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25293352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RazzGamer5/pseuds/RazzGamer5
Summary: Taichi, Kumon, and Tenma...talk about some things.
Relationships: Hyoudou Kumon/Sumeragi Tenma/Nanao Taichi
Series: 2020 A3! Rarepair Week Fics [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830790
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	More Than Flaws

**Author's Note:**

> this is for #a3rarepairs2020 week! prompt is: one's strength + one's fear
> 
> i used both prompts for this fic!! since...the prompts really do compliment each other, don't they? i like kyutai a lot. and taiten. and kyuten. so. here we are :DDD enjoy!

“We’re supposed to write and discuss our fears,” Kumon says, after giving Taichi a kiss on the forehead. Taichi was laying in Kumon’s lap, Tenma sitting next to them on the bed. 

“Your...fears?” Taichi asks.

“Yeah.”

“What are you going to write about?”

“Uhm...I’m not sure yet, but it’s probably going to be something like losing Juza and getting separated from Muku.”

“That makes sense I guess…”

Tenma joins the conversation with, “What type of school would have “fear” as the topic anyway? Isn’t that weird?”

“I never really thought it was,” Kumon responds.

“I mean, I guess…”

Fears, huh. It gets Taichi thinking. Taichi’s scared of lots of things. Sakyo, for one. Yuzo, for two. Really big spiders, for three. All sorts of things. But he feels like something is off. It’s not like there’s such a thing as a “wrong” fear. It just feels like Taichi is on another level than them. 

“So your fear is losing someone?” Taichi asks Kumon.

“Yeah...pretty much. Being left behind scares me. Don’t you feel that way too?”

Taichi is, well, he’s speechless. Before he can think of anything to respond with, Tenma says, “Well, kind of. I mean, the thought of just going about your world without anyone noticing you, it is pretty scary when you think of it…”

Huh?

_ Huh?  _

“You really don’t think so, Taichi?” 

“Well…” Taichi doesn’t know how to respond to that. “I guess my world has always been like that. It’d be kind of impossible to be scared of something you’ve experienced your whole life, don’t you think?”

“Taichi…” Kumon mutters.

“Aha...that was stupid of me.” Taichi laughs it off. “Ahh...just forget I said any of that. It’s not important or anything anyway.”

“Taichi...I know I’m not one to talk, since I’m not good at talking about feelings, or anything, but you do know I-  _ we’re  _ here for you, right?”

“Yeah!” Kumon chimes in. “You can talk to us about anything, you know that?”

“I- Thank you… Thank you so much.”

“You can tell us anything. We’ll listen.”

“We always will,” Tenma adds, placing a hand over Taichi’s. “Like I said earlier, I’m not the best person for these types of things but I think you should know that we’re here. And we’re not leaving anytime soon.”

“That’s right!” Kumon agrees.

Taichi almost cries right then and there. What’s with him and suddenly crying, anyway? 

“I’ve always been...the background character. The one nobody cares about. The one that goes unnoticed. I could miss school for a day or a week and nobody would realize. I’ve never really had any friends before I joined… Now, so many people are here by my side; sometimes it feels like a dream.

“I know you all say you’d never leave, and probably wouldn’t, but it’s hard to believe that when growing up I’ve always been left in the shadows, alone. Based on my personality, you would never guess that, huh.” Taichi chuckles dryly. “But...it just seems so surreal now. 

“It’s like I’m...living the dream.”

“Taichi…” Tenma hesitates, before saying, “I always knew you felt that way...I guess, but I didn’t think…”

“I don’t think anyone does. Or, did. I don’t even know anymore, what am I even saying…”

Kumon hugs Taichi harder and whispers, “I love you, Taichi…” It sounds sad almost. Why it does, Taichi hasn’t got a clue.

“I know,” Taichi responds. “I’m not trying to. Guilt trip you. Or whatever. If that’s what you think.”

“What?! Of course not!” Kumon exclaims, while Tenma goes, “Haah?!? Where’d you get  _ that _ idea from?”

“I...I dunno… I guess I’m just not having it today.”

“Yeah… You tend to get those days sometimes…” replies Tenma.

“Well, don’t worry! We’re here for you!” Kumon cups Taichi’s cheeks with his hands and tilts Taichi’s head up so he can give him a little peck on the lips.

“K-Kumon! Wha-?”

Ignoring Taichi’s stammers, Kumon reaches over to put his hand on Tenma’s neck and exclaims, “And of course I can’t forget you either. Haha!”

“I-” Tenma desperately tries to hide his flustered face, even covering it with his hands, but it’s no use. “You-You can’t just do that!”

Kumon swings each arm around each of his boyfriends’ shoulders, before falling back onto the bed, bringing them with him. They flop onto their backs-Kumon in the middle-and Kumon laughs cheerfully. “How about we stop talking about fears now, that’s not a very fun topic. How about...strengths! Let’s talk about our strengths! That’s a much more positive topic, don’t you think?”

“Our...strengths?” Taichi asks.

“Uh- You go first. Then. Uhm- Taichi,” Tenma manages to get out, stuttering. 

“Uhm...well, I can’t really think of anything. Ahaha…” Taichi laughs sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. “Well, I’m good at yo-yos! But then again...that’s not something you’d exactly consider a strength…”

“Anything can be considered a strength if you really set your mind to it. And it’s true that you’re really good with yo-yos, Taichi!” Kumon bumps Tenma in the arm. “Don’t you agree, Tenma?”

“Wha-? Don’t just-”

“ _ Well? _ ”

“I mean, yeah…”

Taichi chuckles nervously. “Sorry, guys… There’s nothing really remotely talented about me as a person, huh.”

“That’s not true,” is Tenma’s immediate reply. “I look up to you as an actor, you know,”

“Wait...what?? You do?  _ The  _ Tenma Sumeragi?!”

“Ahaha!” Kumon laughs. “Everyone in Natsugumi pretty much sees you as a role model for acting, yanno?”

“Wait, seriously??”

“Why not?” Tenma responds. “Based on your personality, you kinda seem like a Summer kinda guy; you’ve got the energy and whatnot. But your physical capability is really something.”

“Yeah!” Kumon agrees. “Like, you’re not someone I would call “strong” per se, but you’ve really got stamina! And the stunts you seem to pull off so effortlessly, I aspire to be an actor that could do all that stuff!

“Point is: You’re really talented!! And trust me, it’s not just acting. A bunch of other stuff too!”

“If you say so...but I still have a long way to go. There’s so much I can improve on…”

“Well, sure!” Kumon pouts. “But that does make you any less talented!”

“I second Kumon on that,” Tenma states. “You’re a lot more than you give yourself credit for.”

“That’s right!” Kumon agrees, that signature smile of his gleaming brighter than ever. 

“Mmrff…” Taichi buries his face in Kumon’s chest. 

“Are you sleepy?”

“...A little,” he mumbles.

“You and Tenten can rest a bit before lunch, I’ll wake you up when the time comes so just nap for now, okay?”

Kumon wraps his arms around the two, who doze off. 

“Hehe~ Cute…” Kumon mutters, pressing his lips to the top of each of his boyfriends’ foreheads. 

**Author's Note:**

> yooo i'm on twt and i make stuff!!! like...edits and covers a stuff!! nothing good but check me out ;D @razzgamer5 (don't forget to read my carrd O__o)


End file.
